Un Shinobi Saiyajin En DC
by DanteSpardaUzumaki
Summary: Madara en una última jugada manda a nuestro Shinobi favorito a un mundo desconocido Naruto frío Apariencia de Lobo De Sekiro Shadows Die Twice Harem


Naruto:TOMA ESTO DATTEBAYO

grito nuestro protagonista estrellando un rasenshuriken de lava en la espalda de Madara con su modo de los 6 caminos

Madara:Sin duda te has vuelto un buen hombre y Shinobi Naruto o debería decir Nieto

dijo soltando la bomba el campo de batalla se congeló todos estaban en silencio mas Naruto

Naruto cayo de rodillas ante esta revelacion sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas perdió su Transformación de los 6 caminos quedando con solo sus pantalones pues su chaqueta y camisa de mallas se quemaron hace tiempo en la batalla por un jutsu Katon de Madara

Madara:Que tenía que decírtelo el niño imperativo de Konoha el mas odiado creo que lo sacaste de mi no Nieto querido

dijo sonriendo

Naruto:cállate

dijo naruto con voz baja

Madara:Que no te escuche ahora crees que serás Hokage ahora que saben eso no te controlarán como siempre lo hicieron o no te seguirán odiando a pesar de salvarlos te odiarán demonios hasta la que dice ser tu novia te engaña con tu mejor amigo la verdad duele no nieto

dijo sonriendo mas al ver como el cielo se llenaba de relámpagos

Naruto:Cállate

dijo algo mas fuerte pero Madara no lo escuchó

Madara:Que dijiste no te escuche ahora que te revelare a si todos tus amigos fingen serlo no siempre fue así hasta que sus padres se enteraron y les contaron que eres el Zorro que bonito las personas por las que peleas todas te odian nadie te aceptaran te digo porque porque eres un monstruo como yo y los monstruos no tenemos finales felices quise tener el mío pero se me fue arrebatado así que te ofrezco el tuyo únete a mí y tendrás tu final feliz dijo este extendiendo su mano

Naruto:CALLATEEEEE

Grito este levantándose del suelo donde grietas se formaban debajo de sus pies pareciendo telarañas su pelo rubio ahora cambió no er rubio no era negro y sus ojos se volvieron blancos hasta que

Naruto:AHHHHH TE MATAREE

grito este causando que su cabello se vuelva Rubio pero sus ojos cambiaron volviéndose verde esmeralda mirando a Madara amenazadoramente

Madara:perfecto despertaste tu poder oculto

dijo sonriendo como solo el podía solo para recibir un potente golpe en la cara de parte del Rubio

Naruto:te matare y lo voy a gozar como no te lo puedes imaginar

dijo haciendo una cara muy malévola

malévola que es pongan una rola así de maldad para que se demuestre lo malvado que es(diganme de donde es y les mando un saludo en el próximo capituló)

Naruto apareció arriba en frente de Madara y le dio una patada en la barbilla haciendo un mortal hacía atrás

Madara fue lanzado hacía atrás impactando contra una montaña este de levanto su gabardina de sabio estaba hecha pedazos este se la quito solo quedando en sus pantalones negros shinobi miro con sus Rinnegans a su nieto con una sonrisa orgullosa con un toque de Maldad

Madara:Oye Nieto Bailamos

pregunto sonriendo consiguiendo una sonrisa de Naruto

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente para en un abrir y cerrar de ojos impactar sus puños el uno contra el otro intentaron lanzar un puño el uno al otro pero el otro lo agarro y se dieron un cabezazo los dos al mismo tiempo causando que de la cabeza de Madara salga un hilo de sangre al igual que la de nuestro protagonista

Madara:Bien basta de juegos

dijo serio para prepararse para hacer su jutsu favorito

Madara:KATON:GOUKAMEKYAKU

grito soltando una gigantesca ola de fuego contra la alianza y el sayajin que solo dio un fuerte aplauso y del aplauso una fuerte onda de viento partió el fuego a la mitad dejando que fuego pasara a los lados de el pero este solo siguió caminando para que Madara sonría

Madara:sin duda eres asombroso nieto mío pero este ataque sera el último TENGAI SHINSEI

dijo Madara sonriendo para aparecer un meteoro gigantesco como la primera vez Naruto lo vio molesto y toda su atención se centró en el meteoro grave error este empezó a flotar con su aura dorada al rededor para empezar a volar hacia el meteoro a toda velocidad con su puño extendido y con un Rasenshuriken en su otra mano este rápidamente llego al meteoro y impacto su puño y Rasenshuriken al mismo tiempo causando una gran explosión destruyendo el meteoro solo cayeron algunas piedras pequeñas se despejo el humo y se vio al Rubio mirando abajo seriamente a Madara este inmediatamente emprendió vuelo contra el y al llegar

Fue apuñalado por Madara por una de sus barras negras en el estómago perdiendo la transformación de Super Sayajin inmediatamente y quedar empalado por la Barra

Madara:lo siento nieto estoy orgulloso de ti pero estas en mi camino lo siento mucho que Kami se apiade de tu alma

dijo para hacer un portal con su Rinnegan y dejar que el Ahora peli negro caiga en el portal este tenía una infinidad de oscuridad

Lo que Madara no sabía era que un peli negro y Rubio miraron todo así es Sasuke Uchiha Y Minato Namikaze miraron todo con lágrimas con los ojos otro porque su amigo murió y el otro porque su padre mató a su hijo cegados por la ira fueron contra Madara para encontrar que este cayo de espaldas jadeando cansado y este se empezó a desintegrar

Minato:Padre que demonios porque mataste a mi hijo y porque te desintegras

pregunto entre lágrimas

Madara:era un obstáculo en mi plan pero ese Rasenshuriken impacto en mi creyendo que no tendría secuelas deje de curarme mi factor curativo ya no funciona además no tengo chakra moriré Minato y solo te dire que lo siento por todo pero Naruto fue el mejor Shinobi con el que he peleado supero por mucho a Madara hubiera sido un buen Hokge

dijo este con lágrimas de sangre saliendo de sus ojos

Sasuke:Porque lo hiciste porque lo mataste

pregunto este con Su Sharingan acrivado

Madara:era un obstáculo el mejor obstáculo me detuvo fue un héroe y el Shinobi No Kami además el Nidaime Rikudou Senin su poder no tendría límites pero lo mate era un obstáculo

dijo con sus lágrimas saliendo

Sasuke:Por esa maldita estupidez mataste al hombre que amo

dijo con una voz Chillona sorprendiendo a Minato Y Madara que vieron que su apariencia cambiaba de Hombre A Una Mujer Pelinegra de muchas curvas

Madara:Jajajaja por lo menos mi nieto no se beso con un hombre

dijo para el muy cabron desaparecer en cenizas

Minato no podía hablar pero tampoco podía acababa de perder a su hijo Kushina lo mataría al llegar al Cielo para después usar su cuerpo como pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas este solo lloro en silencio al igual que Hiruzen Sarutobi que miro todo con lágrimas en los ojos

Ese Día fue conocido como El Peor Día para La Alianza Shinobi Perdieron al mejor Héroe y Shinobi De todos los tiempos su nombre Uzumaki Naruto

Ahora Con Naruto

Este estaba florando en un vacío eterno hasta que un portal se abrió en frente de el este portal revelaba lo que parecía ser una granja y unas plantaciones su cuerpo entro y al otro lado del portal este estaba cayendo en picada desde el cielo este estaba cayendo rápidamente hasta que impacto en las plantaciones de la granja dejando un cráter gigantesco de la granja tres personas salieron un hombre mayor con un rifle una mujer mayor con una sartén y una chica rubia de buenas curvas una falda azul y una camisa con el símbolo de Superman estos tres inmediatamente salieron a las plantaciones las vieron destruidas y un enorme crater estos se acercaron y en el cráter vieron a un joven peli negro con lo que parecía ser una barra de metal negra en el estómago del cual salía mucha sangre

Kara:Pa tenemos que ayudarlo esta herido

dijo para que el hombre mayor asienta dejando el Rifle en el suelo y bajara corriendo el cráter para cargar al joven solo para ver que era demasiado pesado el hombre pidió ayuda a su sobrina y esta lo ayudo cargando al joven ambos hacía la casa donde lo pusieron en una cama y le sacaron la barra negra solo para ver como la herida se regeneraba rápidamente sorprendiéndolos

Johnathan:Oye Kara chequea con tu visión de rayos X si no tiene daño interno

dijo para que la chica lo haga viendo el esqueleto del chico viendo que estaba bien sonrojándose al ver el formado Six Pack que tenía el Joven pero mas sorprendida al ver una cicatriz que pasaba por su corazón y su hombro sorprendiéndose de que siguiendo pudiera vivir un ataque así

Kara:No Pa no tiene daño interno es más sus órganos y esqueletos están en perfecto estado es más están mas sanos que nunca

dijo ella

Johnathan:bien dejémoslo descansar cuando se despierte le preguntaremos que paso para dejarlo así

Dijo este para que la chica asienta y deje la habitación con el hombre dando un último vistazo donde el peli negro tenista una charla interna

Naruto:Oye Kurama entendiste algo de lo que dijeron

Pregunto el Sayajin

Kurama:por fortuna si es que como soy el bijuu mas poderoso tengo la bendición de poder hablar cualquier lenguaje fluidamente y todo el conocimiento así que toma dijo para tocar la cabeza de Naruto Naruto sintió un cosquilleó y de repente letras números fórmulas matemáticas palabras oraciones Formulas científicas álgebra y muchas mas cosas lo golpearon

Naruto:Que fue eso

Pregunto

Kurama:Nada solo te di mi habilidad de entender cualquier lenguaje así si Un imbecil te ofende o te dice algo en otro idioma lo entenderás y le responderás fluidamente como si fuera tu lenguaje de nacimiento y además de las matemáticas o básicamente todo el conocimiento del mundo menos de Historia

Dijo el zorro sonriendo

Naruto:Asombroso Kurama

Dijo sonriendo

Kurama:Bueno mi amigo sera mejor que duermas oh y no me decepciones es Rubia te quiere lo note en su mirada así que ve por ella o hare que tengas pesadillas donde Sasuke te viola

Dijo riéndose Como todo un maniático

Naruto:HAI

grito este en pose de soldado al no querer tener esos sueños

Ala mañana siguiente

Una animada rubia fue corriendo hacía el cuarto del invitado herido solo para encontrar la cama vacía preocupada bajo solo para encontrar a sus tíos desayunando

Kara:Pa el chico no esta

Dijo esta preocupada

Johnathan:No te preocupes el chico acaba de salir dijo que iba a entrenar al Granero además es agradable deberías hablar con el podrían ser amigos

Martha:O algo más

dijo pícaramente sonrojando a Kara

Kara:Ma no digas esas cosas

Dijo avergonzada para salir corriendo de la casa y entrar al Granero donde escucho Gruñidos

AHH

Era el sonido que escuchaba esta camino para ver sorprendida al chico de ayer haciendo lagartijas con sus dos manos mientras estaba parado por estas mismas con solo pantalones

Esta inmediatamente se sonrojo como un tomate al ver el formado abdomen y cuerpo

Naruto:Hola señorita que la trae por aquí

Dijo este mientras seguía haciendo sus lagartijas con sudor recorriendo su cuerpo

Kara:este- v-vine po-por qu-e queri-a sab-er co-mo estab-as dijo tartamudeando y sonrojándose mas si era posible

Naruto:Estoy bien muchas gracias

dijo sonriendo para detener sus lagartijas y hacer una abajo y con el impulso este cayo de pie y agarro una toalla y se limpió el sudor para después ponerla alrededor de su cuello

Naruto:bueno vamos con Johnathan y Martha

Dijo para que Kara asienta

Kara:Si vamos

Dijo todavía levemente sonrojada y mire hacia otro lado

Estos entraron a la casa donde Comieron junto a Johnathan y Martha a Naruto le agradaron eran buenas personas aún con un desconocido como el eran cálidos y atentos con el Así que sin mas les contó todo toda su vida su dura infancia rechazado su crecimiento como Shinobi hasta Akatsuki Lo de Gaara Pain La Guerra y mucho de los demás problemas que tuvo y de que era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi este les contó todo esperando lo peor pero solo recibió un abrazo de Martha Kara Y Johnathan y le dijeron que eso no importaba que era el mismo no lo que le sellaron eso lo alegro por fin personas con mente abierta bueno después de criar a un extraterrestre y a su prima tenían la mente abierta

2 Meses Después

En estos 2 meses muchas cosas habían pasado la primera era que Naruto se había quedado con la familiar Kent por estos 2 meses la segunda había empezado una relación con Kara pero había un problema ella era Supergirl y tenía que irse a ayudar a veces al Sayajin no le importaba pero se le ocurrió hacer algo

Se veía a un Naruto con un pergamino en el bolsillo mientras era abrazado por los Kent

Kara: de verdad te tienes que ir

Dijo decaída

Naruto:Si lo siento Kara tengo que encontrar mi lugar en el mundo y entrenar en el camino pero tranquila volveré por ti

Dijo para darle un tierno beso a Kara en los labios para después irse sin mirar atrás

Ahora Con Naruto

Se veía a un jovene peli negro con su cabello atado al estilo Samurai una gabardina naranja desgastada unos pantalones entre verde y marrones desgastados unas vendas en su brazo derecho donde también tiene un guante negro al igual que en la otra mano en sus piernas hasta las rodillas tenia protectores de madera junto con sandalias samurai aparte de tener una bufanda marrón junto a dos espadas ambas siendo Katanas (La Ropa Y Apariencia Es La De Lobo De Sekiro Shadows Die Twice)

Noticias De Ultima Hora La Liga De La Justicia Actualmente Se Encuentran Enfrentando a Un Monstruo sin Control Causando Mucho Caos Y Al Parecer Quiere Matar a Superman Y Supergirl

Naruto:creo que es hora de que esa bestia pruebe mi acero

se dijo a si mismo para emprender el vuelo hacía Metrópolis

Fin Del Capítulo


End file.
